


Beacon Hills Circa 2004

by happyevraftr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Prison, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Time Travel, Witchcraft, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyevraftr/pseuds/happyevraftr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking on a coven of witches Stiles and Derek and hit by a spell that sends them to a magical prison. </p>
<p>Now they're stuck in a deserted 2004 version of Beacon Hills and must find a way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beacon Hills Circa 2004

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redzik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/gifts).



> I hope this is at least a bit of what you were looking for and that you enjoy it!! Merry Christmas =D

Day 1

  


Stiles slowly blinks his eyes, trying to rouse himself to consciousness. There’s a pounding in the back of his head and it hurts to move, but he’s alive which is a small miracle. The last thing he remembers is being attacked by the witch coven that had come to town.

  


He fights down the nausea rolling through his stomach and tries to open his eyes again.

  


It takes a few minutes, but the world finally begins to focus. Blurry lines become clear and the the double vision merges into one single picture. It appears he’s outside in the middle of the street. He looks up and down the road, wincing at the pain in his head as he moves. Strangely enough there’s no traffic so he carefully lowers his head back to the ground. The concrete underneath him is unforgiving and he’s bruised all over, probably has a concussion. Other than the aches and headache he appears to be alright though.

  


Derek’s prone form is on the pavement next to him. He’s on his back, blood pooling underneath him. His skin has no color and he looks dead. Stiles would be more alarmed but he can see his chest rising and falling. Ever since Derek “evolved” he’s pretty damn hard to kill. Even more so than the average werewolf.

  


“Derek!” he calls out, wincing at his scratchy throat. It feels like he’s been sleeping for days and the words come out all garbled. He coughs and swallows his spit before trying again. “Derek!”

  


There’s no response and Stiles groans in frustration. He’s going to have to get them out of the street before they get ran over. He rolls onto his back and sits up as slowly as possible. He can’t fight off the wave of  nausea this time and turns to the side to throw up. There’s not a lot in his stomach so he ends up dry heaving more than anything, but it’s still disgusting. He wipes his mouth and carefully stands up.

  


The world starts spinning and he’s fairly certain he’s going to pass out, but he has to get Derek out of the street first. He grabs both his arms and starts tugging. The guy weighs way too much and it’s painstaking work getting him to budge. There may not be an ounce of fat on him, but there’s a lot of muscle and it’s heavy.

  


He’s only able to move him a couple inches at a time and has to take frequent breaks to ensure he doesn’t black out, but eventually he gets Derek to the edge of the road. He collapses on the grass of someones house, he thinks it’s Mae’s, one of the town librarians. As he stares up at the bright blue sky he absently wonders why he doesn’t hear any traffic or sounds of living- a lawn mower, kids playing- anything. He doesn’t have a lot of time to think what that means before he passes out.

  


*~*~*~*

  


“Stiles! Stiles come on get up we have a serious problem.” Derek yells in his year as he shakes his shoulder.

  


“Didn’t anyone tell you not to shake someone with a concussion?” Stiles groans as he cracks open an eye. “You could mortally wound me dude.”

  


“I doubt I could scramble your brain more than it already is, now get up.” Derek says with a scoff and that tone that says he knows everything. Stiles hates that tone.

  


He pushes himself up and his vision swims, but he doesn’t feel the urge to throw up so that’s a major improvement. “Notice anything weird?” Derek asks gesturing around himself.

  


He has noticed something weird, even when he was out of it earlier. “I don’t hear anything, it’s too quiet.” There’s no rustling from the wind, birds chirping, or any other sounds of life.

  


“As far as I can tell there’s no one in the entire town. It’s like it’s been deserted. And…” Derek pauses and out of everything that’s happened so far that’s what makes a chill go down Stiles spine and his hair stand up on end. It’s pretty damn rare something is horrible enough to make Derek pause. They’ve pretty much seen it all at this point and it takes a lot to catch him off guard.

  


“What is it?” Stiles prods. The sooner they figure out whatever this is out the sooner they can fix it.

  


“I don’t think we’re in Beacon Hills anymore, at least not our Beacon Hills. Look at this.” Derek holds a newspaper a few inches from his noise. Stiles pulls back and reads the headline.

  


“What? It’s not that weird for Beacon Hills to win a Lacrosse game. I mean, I know they’re not the same without me and Scott, but they’re not that bad. You know, I keep trying to tell coach he needs to..”

  


“Stiles look at the date.” Derek says, not even attempting to hide the annoyance in his voice as he shakes the paper at him.

  


“2004? That’s not possible. Last I checked it was 2016.” No matter how hard he glares at the paper though the date doesn’t change. “Dude, did we fucking time travel?”

  


“I don’t think so. There’s no one here. I think the witches put in some sort of prison. Some stasis version of 2004 Beacon Hills”

  


“Well fuck.” Stiles exclaims with a huff, rubbing his hand against his forehead in frustration. “How are we supposed to get out of this then?”.

  


“Let’s do some exploring and see what we can find.”

  


“Yeah, yeah that’s a good idea.” Stiles says with a sigh as he stands up. He’s still a little shaky on his feet, but he manages to stay upright with the help of Derek’s steadying hand. “Let’s go then.”

  


*~*~*~*

Day 8

  


“Are you sure you want to do this? I still think it’s a horrible idea for the record.” Stiles exclaims as they walk up the front steps of Derek’s, still intact, family home. The fire hadn’t happened yet in 2004 and everything is still here.

  


Derek pauses and turns towards him. His face looks determined and his shoulders are set. “We’ve been here for a week living the same day over and over and haven’t gotten anywhere. If I have to spend one more minute in the town library I’m going to go crazy. My family has an extensive library on the supernatural and unless you have a better idea it’s our best bet.”

  


“I know, but are you sure you want to go in there? You can wait here and I can go in.” Stiles really doesn’t want Derek to have to do this. He’s resolutely avoided thinking about what his house would look like in 2004. He knows signs of his mother will be everywhere and as much as he wants some sort of connection to her, it would hurt too much to tear the scabs off those wounds.

  


“You wouldn’t know what to look for and I’m not going to sit on this porch for the next week while you rifle through everything.” His tone is resolute and doesn’t leave any room for argument, not that Stiles isn’t going to try.

  


“I still think this is a bad idea and we can find another way.” Stiles insists.

  


Derek ignores him and climbs the last few porch steps. He stops at the door and takes a deep breath before twisting the knob and stepping inside. “Let’s go Stiles!”

  


“Stupid stubborn werewolf.” Stiles mumbles as he follows after him.

  


Derek is obviously on a mission and doesn’t stop once inside, rounding the corner to the left and walking down the hall. Stiles tries to keep up but he’s memorized by the house. He’s seen pictures of the Hale house from his dad’s police files, but it’s nothing like being on the inside.

  


The entryway is large and inviting, the ceiling is high and the walls are painted in rich reds and blues. More than anything though, it’s the signs of life that take Stlies off guard and pull at his heart strings. A coat is haphazardly thrown over the arm rail, several pairs of shoes sit by the door, there’s a table with car keys and junk mail laying on it. It’s almost worse seeing the house like this than the burnt down husk. Here there’s an echo of life lived, like there’s going to be a ghost around every corner.

  


Not wanting to linger any longer Stiles heads down the same hallway Derek did. The first room turns out to be a bathroom, the next is what appears to be a guest bedroom. At the end of the hall there’s a door on the left that’s partially cracked open and he can hear Derek shuffling around inside.

  


He pushes open the door and his eyes go wide. It’s a real library. Something out of his dreams. The walls are two stories tall and bookshelves cover all four sides complete with a revolving ladder. In the middle of the room there’s some tables and chairs that look far too comfortable to be real.

  


“Holy shit. This is amazing. I could spend hours in here!” Stiles pulls the first book he can off the shelf and reads the title. “Full Moon Cycles”

  


“I used to,” Derek says quietly, not looking up from the book he’s thumbing through. “Used to spend hours in here that is. I miss it.”

  


The declaration takes him off guard. It’s pretty rare Derek talks about his family, much less shows any emotion towards anything. Stiles understands that though, because no matter how much you miss them, no matter how much your life has changed with them gone, the point is that life does go on. The world keeps turning so you learn how to keep going without them.

  


Stiles moves over behind Derek and places a hand on his shoulder, squeezing just a little. “I wish I could have met them. Granted if they were all like you and Cora I’m not sure how much I’d like them, or rather how much they would like me.”

  


Derek chuckles and leans back in his chair. “Yeah I think even little Emmie could have torn you apart- and I don’t mean with claws, she was human, but she had a wicked way with words for a seven year old. She’d either make you laugh your head off or want to sit in a corner and cry.”

  


“I don’t know how your mom put up with all of you. My mom had grey hairs by the time I was five and it was just me.” Stiles says as he moves around the back of Derek’s chair and takes a seat at the table next to him.

  


Derek’s eyes go soft around the edges at the mention of his mother. Stiles is almost certain he was a mama’s boy when she was alive.

  


“Mom was amazing. She always had everything under control, and when things fell through the cracks my dad was there to help. She kept us together and made us a pack. Laura was supposed to follow in her footsteps you know. I was never supposed to be an Alpha.”

  


“Hey, things may not have always gone spectacularly well, but you tried and we all know it.” Stiles moves his hand to cover Derek’s arm.  

  


Derek’s eyes immediately snap to where their touching and a smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth. Stiles pulls his hand back quickly, trying not to blush or let his heart race. Now would be the most inconvenient time in all the world to have his stupid crush come out into the open. Being rejected and having to be stuck in a prison with the object of your one-sided affection would definitely be on Stiles top ten worst case scenario list.    

  


“There’s got to be something in one of these books about the spell they cast or where we’re at. You take that stack and I’ll start with this one. Let me know if you find anything.” Derek goes back to his book and Stiles picks up the first one on the stack in front of him.

  


“Mysteries of the Dark Arts”, Stiles reads aloud. Interesting. He opens the cover and notices an inscription scribbled in the lower left corner.

  


_Don’t try any of these spells._

_I’m not kidding. (Seriously Emmie)_

_-Laura_

  


Stiles smiles and runs his hand over the letters.

  


*~*~*~*

  


Day 11

  


“We’re never getting out of here!” Stiles yells and kicks the leg of the table. One of the piles of books falls over and some of them crash to the floor.

  


“Yes we are, stop complaining and keep looking.” Derek says barely above a mumble.

  


“First of all, maybe you don’t remember, but i have a really short attention span and this twenty-four seven study session is killllling me. Second of all, it’s been three days and we have gotten nowhere. No offense, but if we’re going to be stuck here forever I might have a meltdown. What’s going on with my dad, with the pack? God, they probably think we’re dead!”

  


“Stiles, calm down!” Derek yells and slams his book on the table. “We will get out of here. Go make us some lunch and take a deep breath.”

  


“I made lunch yesterday. It’s your turn.” Stiles huffs.

  


“Stiles just go.” Derek say, obviously irritated with him.

  


With a huff he stalks off to the kitchen. He pulls out the ham and cheese like he has the past few days and starts slamming the pieces together. He knows he’s being a debbie downer but he really doesn’t care. He feels cooped up and dangerously close to losing his mind. He’s skimmed through so many books his eyes ache and his fingers are sore.

  


He grabs the mayonnaise from the frig and slathers it on his sandwich. He doesn’t put any on Derek’s, he quickly learned that Derek is a super picky eater that hates mayonnaise and a host of other things.

  


“Hey.” Derek calls from the doorway. He’s leaning against the frame with a slight frown on his face. “I didn’t mean to, you know-”

  


“Be an ass?” Stiles asks as he turns the stove on and slams a pot down. Sandwiches are way better toasted.

  


“I think we need a break. I want to get home as much as you, but the point is we are here for now. We need to start making the most of it in between research.”

  


“What exactly did you have in mind?” Stiles asks skeptically. As far as he knows Derek spends most of his spare time brooding in a dark corner.

  


“I have someplace I want to show you. Pack up the sandwiches and let’s go.” Derek says and walks out the door.

  


“Um, okay. Thanks for the one-sided conversation, I’ll just do exactly what you say.” Stiles yells after him, waving a fork in the air to accentuate his words. He could ignore Derek, but getting out of this house really does sounds amazing.

  


He quickly turns of the stove and finds some baggies for the sandwiches. He snags the bag of chips he had just picked up from the store yesterday before running out the door after Derek.

  


*~*~*~*

  


“Where are we going?” Stiles whines as he trips over his fiftieth branch. His limbs are not built for traipsing through the woods. It always results in at least one nearly fatal fall.

  


“For the last time, you will see when we get there.” Derek says exasperated.

  


“And when exactly will that be?” he asks as he trips again, just managing to stay upright with a little flailing.

  


“Stiles…” There’s a warning this time in Derek’s voice so Stiles actually manages to hold his tongue for once.

  


Sometimes Stiles wonders how long it’s going to be before he pushes a little too far and Derek snaps and finally makes good on all those ‘I’m going to rip your throat out with my teeth’ threats he’s been making for years.

  


They carry on in silence for a few more minutes before Derek finally stops at the edge of a small cliff. “We’re here.”

  


“Finally.” Stiles says exhausted. That had to of been at least a five mile hike. He looks up and realizes they’re at a part of the river that runs through the preserve. Next to them there’s a huge oak tree with a rope swing.

  


“Me and my siblings use to escape here when we needed to get away from life for a little bit. It always helped me relax.” Derek explains. He pulls off his shirt and unbuckles his jeans, letting them drop to the ground.

  


Stiles does his absolute best not to gape, but it’s kind of hard. Anyone can see that Derek is built and without all those clothes in the way it’s impossible  not to drool just a little bit. The grey boxers he’s wearing don’t exactly leave a lot to the imagination and it’s going to be so much worse when they’re wet.

  


“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Derek says coyly before grabbing the rope and flinging himself off the edge.  

  


Stiles laughs rather than feeling embarrassed. He’s sure Derek knows he’s hot, plus it’s good to hear him joke about something.

  


Purposely deciding not to be self conscious, Stiles pulls off his t-shirt and jeans. He’s a lot more filled out than he used to be. His once gangly limbs are (slightly) more coordinated and he has muscle now from running around with the pack. He may not be ‘dear sweet baby jesus’ hot like Derek, but he’s not ugly either.

  


He grabs the rope when it swings back over and takes a deep breath. “You do realize this is probably going to result in the loss of a limb or my death right?”

  


“Stop bitching and get in the water.” Derek hollers from below.

  


“So glad to know you care!” Stiles shouts back. He grabs the rope up high and pushes off as hard as he can. The weight of his body carries him in an arc until there’s no turning back. “Geronimo!” Stiles yells as he lets go.

  


For a few seconds he’s hurtling towards the river, air rushing over his face and limbs flailing. He narrowly avoids doing a belly flop and goes in feet first, sinking down a few feet before swimming up to the surface. The water was is colder than he was expecting and he gasps a little when he comes up.

  


“I won’t lie, that was pretty awesome.” Siles admits as he treads water.

  


“Told you.” Derek says with what might just be a smile.

  


They swim for quite some time, expelling all the pent up energy from the past week. At one point Stiles makes the mistake of starting a waterfight with a werewolf. He loses. Spectacularly.

  


Eventually they climb their way back up to the top of the hill, dry off and pull out the nearly forgotten sandwiches.

  


“I’ve been thinking,” Derek starts and Stiles can’t help but gasp and clutch his chest.

  


“You? Thinking? Those witches really did whammie us.”

  


Derek glares and throws a chip at him. “I think we’ve been going about this the wrong way.”

  


“How so?” Stiles asks around a mouthful of sandwich.

  


“Well it was magic that put us here. I think we’re going to need magic to find a way out.”

  


“Aren’t we kinda fucked then? Last time I checked neither of us are a witch, warlock, whatever.”

  


“But I think you could be. Deaton says you have the spark. You’ve never been trained, but you have the potential. I think we’re going to have to find a way for you to tap into that.”

  


“No pressure there.” Stiles retorts with a roll of his eyes. “It makes sense in general, but I wouldn’t even know where to begin. It was as much a surprise to you as it was to me when I got the mountain ash to work. That was beginner’s luck and I haven’t tried anything since.”

  


“There’s plenty of information in the library. If you weren’t born a werewolf in my family you generally tried your hand at magic. Even human kids of werewolves have some sort of magic in them. We’ll train you.”

  


“I don’t think that’s a good idea. There’s no guarantee I’ll be able to control it.” Stiles is honestly a little afraid of messing with magic. Once upon a time it probably would have been exciting, but the nogitsune really did a number on his psyche and he’s not sure how he will react to having access to power again.

  


“Well I suppose you could say that’s a positive of being stuck here. You can train and if you lose it I’m the only one here to try and murder.”

  


“That’s not even funny.” Stiles says angrily. He’s experienced first hand what it’s like to drive a sword through his best friend and it’s not a good feeling.

  


“Look, we will take it slow and if you feel the call to the darkside we can stop.” Derek says more reassuringly.

  


Stiles sighs and picks at his sandwich. Derek’s just about as stubborn as him and once his mind is set on something it’s not likely to be changed. “Fine. We can try, but if I turn into Voldemort you only have yourself to blame.”

  


Derek smiles and pops the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth. “I can live with that.”

  


*~*~*~*

  


Day 16

  


After the swimming hole things fall into a comfortable routine between them. They wake up, Derek fixes breakfast because he’s surprisingly good at it, they practice magic for a few hours, Stiles makes lunch then they do some research.

  


At night they watch movies in the enormous living room before falling asleep on the couches or recliner. Derek seems to be okay living in his family's old home, but the upstairs is off limits. Derek doesn’t even look up the stairs and Stiles doesn’t say anything about it. He knows that’s where everyone’s bedrooms must be- where all the things are that would remind Derek of what he’s lost.  

  


Derek has come up with some new fangled plan, so for the past five days Stiles has been attempting to execute a locator spell. Nothing happened for the first few days, but then Stiles felt something click into place. Like he was able to ‘find himself’ as ridiculous as that sounds.

  


Right now they’re standing on the front porch, Stiles ready to start that days training.

  


“Okay, so I drove your dad’s sheriff car somewhere in town and I want you to find it. I think if we start with something you know and can visualize it will be easier. Plus it’s pretty big so it’s not like finding a needle in a haystack” Derek hands Stiles the locator spell he’s been trying to perfect. This will be the first time trying it over long distance and he’s not sure how it’s going to go. In the house he just feels a general pull towards things when using the spell. He suspects this will be different.

  


“Through time, over distance, through heaven and hell, reveal to me what I seek, lift the veil”. Stiles keeps his dads car in his mind as he repeats the spell three times. When he finishes he feels like he’s left his body and is soaring over the town. Eventually he drops down to the corner of Elm and Washington St.. His dad’s patrol car is parked in the driveway of one of the houses.

  


His eyes snap open and he takes a steadying breath. “That was intense. I found it though. Corner of Elm and Washington.”

  


“Good. I think you might be ready then.” Derek takes off into the house. Stiles follows after him as soon as it doesn’t feel like the world is spinning anymore.

  


Derek is in the library waiting for him, pacing back and forth. “Okay, this is going to be kind of difficult but it’s going to save us so much time. I want you to visualize having a spell that will help us get out of here and then use the locator spell to find the right book.”

  


Stiles tries the spell, but it doesn’t lead to anything they can use. He tries several more times, but it’s of no use. There’s no real accuracy when Stiles doesn’t really know what he’s trying to find.

  


“I don’t think it’s going to work,” he says feeling defeated. He misses his dad and it’s starting to feel like he’s never going to see him again.

  


“Let’s just try again tomorrow.” It’s hard not to miss the disappointment in Derek’s voice.

  


They both decide to skip they’re normal afternoon research and go right to watching TV. It’s Stiles turn to pick and he goes for the Star Wars movies. It’s not like they have anything to do or anywhere to be.

  


*~*~*~*

  


Day 20

  


Stiles wakes up in the middle of the night in a panic. He’s not sure why until he looks over and sees Derek isn’t on his normal spot on the couch. Stiles bolts up and throws his blanket off.

  


“Derek?” He whispers as he walks into the kitchen. He’s not there or in the bathroom and Stiles feels like he’s going to throw up. What if something happened to him? What if they’re not actually alone, what if he found a way back and left Stiles? The thought of being stuck here alone make him want to throw up. He’ll go crazy within a week.

  


He searches every part of the downstairs and is about to have a complete breakdown just before he notices a soft glow coming from the second floor. Stiles bounds up the stairs two at a time and follows the light down the right hallway. There’s bedrooms on each side leading down to the last one on the left.

  


Stiles is immediately relieved to see Derek sitting on the floor with his back to one of the two single beds in the room. Slowly he walks in and looks around. The walls are painted a light blue with hand painted trains everywhere. There’s a train track set in one of the corners and the rug in between the two beds is a train playmat. There’s little kid clothes hanging off the edge of the unmade beds.

  


Derek is clutching a stuffed teddy bear and looks like he’s about to cry.

  


“Hey, are you okay?” Stiles moves over to him and takes a seat on the floor.

  


Derek swallows thickly before answering. “Danny and Thomas were my youngest siblings. Three year old twin boys. They looked just like my dad. I was seventeen at the time and I wanted to show them everything when they got older. We couldn’t be sure if they were werewolves or humans until they were a little bit older, but we all knew they were going to be wolves. I wanted to help them learn control and run with them on  full moons and now they’re dead and it’s all because of me.”

  


“It’s not your fault.” Stiles says and leans into him.

  


“How would you know? You were just a kid when all this happened.”

  


“I’m not that much younger than you, plus I’m the Sheriff’s rather resourceful kid remember? I’ve seen the Hale fire file. I know it seems like your actions led to what happened, but I’ve met Kate and I can tell you she would have found a way no matter what. She was evil to the core.”

  


Derek sighs and lets his head rest on Stiles shoulder.  “I miss them.” he says just above a whisper.

  


“I can’t even imagine. Losing my mom was hard enough. I still think I’m going to come downstairs in the mornings and she’ll be there cooking breakfast.”

  


They sit in companionable silence for a long while, each knowing they don’t have to explain what the other is feeling. They’ve always had loss in common and it’s comforting in a weird way. Scott tried to understand growing up, but his dad was still alive. Maybe a total asshole and not around, but he was alive and that was so much different than losing someone completely.

  


Stiles, no surprise, is the one to eventually break the silence. “So if we never get out of here I think we should make some contingency plans.”

  


“We’re going to get out of here. I promise.” Derek replies, placing his hand on top of Stiles’ and squeezing. The contact makes his heartbeat pick up a little, but he ignores it and hopes Derek will too.

  


“I sure as hell hope we do, but I’m not exactly confident at this point.”

  


“Don’t get pissed, but I think it’s because you’re holding back.” Derek says almost hesitantly.

  


A witty comeback is on the tip of his tongue, but Stiles knows Derek has a point. “Look, I’ve only told Malia this, but I remember everything that happened during the whole nogitsune ordeal. More importantly I liked the feeling. I liked being powerful and in charge for once and not the stupid human sidekick. I honestly don’t know what I’ll do if I get access to a bunch of power. I don’t want to hurt anybody.” Saying it out loud takes a weight of his chest. He’s been worrying about using magic since Derek suggested it over a week ago.

  


“If you go too far, I’ll pull you back.” Derek promises.

  


“So you’ll be my anchor? That’s awfully confident of you.” Stiles smirks. He doesn’t expect Derek to pull back and turn them until they’re face to face. The look on Derek’s face is dead serious. “Yes I am that confident, and yes you can do this. Okay?”

  


Stiles doesn’t know what he’s thinking, well he’s probably not thinking which is the entire problem, but he closes the distance between them and kisses Derek chastely on the lips. It’s just a gentle press of his lips to Derek’s, but it’s wonderful and perfect and such a big mistake. He pulls back quickly and bites his lip. “Shit. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I think I must actually be going crazy.” He scoots back a little to put some distance between them. He’s not sure if it’s a good thing or a bad thing that Derek looks unphased rather than about to tear his head off.

  


“Somewhere in the past four years you stopped hating me and it turned into something else. Then I for sure knew how you felt when I was dying and you nearly stayed with me rather than going to find Scott. At first I just ignored it because you were this stupid kid, but then you graduated high school and you became a vital member of the pack and I really started running out of excuses to ignore you.” Derek grabs him  around the waist and pulls him back in.

  


Stiles is fairly certain he must still be down on the couch dreaming because so far this doesn’t exactly sound like a rejection. “What exactly are you saying?” He asks, puzzled.

  


“For someone so smart, you can be so dense sometimes.” Derek says with exasperation before pulling him in for another kiss. It’s soft, slow and perfect because it’s Derek and everything he’s wanted for a long, long time. He leans into the kiss and brings one hand up to Derek’s neck to hold on.

  


When they part Stiles is out of breath and leans his forehead against Derek’s. “You better feel the same way when we get out of here because that was amazing.”

  


“Get us out of here and I’ll even let you call me your boyfriend.” Derek smirks and kisses down his neck. It sends a shiver down Stiles’ spine and he’s pretty sure he would do anything for this to never stop.

  


“I won’t make any promises, but we’ll try again tomorrow. For now, my mouth is going to be occupied” Stiles kisses him again, already addicted to the taste.

  


*~*~*~*

  


Day 23

  


“I don’t know what I’m doing wrong…” Stiles whines and throws a book across the room.

  


“You’re still holding back.” Derek says impatiently. He’s sitting at one of the desks with his legs crossed, drumming his fingers on the table.

  


“It doesn’t feel like I am. There’s no magic wall inside my brain. I’m not trying to stay here. I mean I like spending time with you and all, but this is getting a bit ridiculous. I just want to go home.” Stiles sits down and puts his head in his hands It’s going to be his fault if they don’t get out of here.

  


“Okay, let’s try doing something different. Don’t envision a spell to find, instead think about everyone back home. Think about your dad and the pack and how we need to get them. Channel all of that emotion into the location spell.”

  


It’s worth a shot so Stiles thinks about everyone he’s missing. Scott probably called Lydia to come home from college to try and figure out what’s going on and where they disappeared to. His dad is most certainly eating all kinds of unhealthy things that are bad for his cholesterol and worried sick about them. Deaton is most likely researching just as much as they have been. With everything he has he wishes he could be back with them. He holds onto that as hard as possible and recites the locator spell over and over.

  


As per usual he’s pulled towards a particular book in the library. This one is in the back left corner at the very top. He pulls the ladder around and climbs up to get it. He pulls it off the shelf and looks it over. It doesn’t seem like it would contain anything special. The outside is black detailed leather and that’s it. There’s no title or anything else on the outside.

  


So far every book the locator spell has led him to has been a complete waste. It’s not likely it’s any different this time, but Stiles feels hopeful for some reason.

  


He climbs back down and joins Derek at the table he’s sitting at. He thumbs through the book and can barely believe his eyes at Chapter Seven’s title. ‘Stasis Prisons and Entrapping Your Enemies: A How-To Guide’

  


“This, this is it! Oh my god, we’re going home!” Stiles flings the book at Derek and does a happy dance around the room. It mainly involves wiggling his butt and flailing a lot.

  


“I told you you could do it.” Derek says with a genuine smile. “It looks like we need a celestial event to make this work. The full moon is next week and we can try then. In the meantime we’re going to have to go on a roadtrip for some of these ingredients.”

  


“After seeing my dad the first thing I’m going to do is get a big, fat juicy hamburger. What about you?” Stiles gives Derek a quick kiss then plops back down in the chair. He’s nervous and excited about, hopefully, going home soon.

  


“I’m going to tell Scott we’re dating and laugh when he get’s super grossed out and overprotective.” Derek laughs.

  


“Next week then, next week!”

  


*~*~*~*

  


Day 30

  


“Are you ready?” Derek asks, lighting the last candle in the circle around Stiles. They found a clearing in the woods behind Derek’s house that’s perfect for performing the spell. It’s nearing the witching hour and the moon is full and bright in the night sky.

  


“Not really, but I want to go home. This isn’t like the locator spell though, this is messing with dark magic so if I lose it, you have to promise me you won’t let me hurt anyone.” They’ve had this conversation a hundred times already, but he has to know he won’t hurt the people he cares about again.

  


“It’s going to be fine. I’m here if anything happens.” Derek steps into the circle and takes Stiles hands in his own. “It’s time.”

  


Stiles takes a deep breath and begins the incantation. The flame of the candles flare and an unnatural wind sweeps through the clearing. Stiles feels the magic holding them to this place and begins unraveling it thread by thread. It’s exhausting, but he keeps goings. Sometimes the tendrils try to grab onto him and overwhelm him with darkness, but he holds onto Derek’s hands tighter and fights if off.

  


After what feels like hours he finally severs the last bit of magic holding them here. As soon as it’s done the ground begins to shake violently and the sky turns a weird shade of purple. There’s a rushing sounds in his ears and everything begins to look like it’s melting. Stiles is moderately worried the world is going to collapse in on them before everything goes black.

  


*~*~*~*

  


Day 1 Home

  


“Stiles!?” Someone yells in his ear.

  


He cracks open an eye and groans at the overly bright light. He’s in a hospital bed and Scott is sitting next to him, a hopeful look on his face. “Hey buddy.”

  


His dad comes up to his other side  and squeezes his shoulder. “Welcome home son. We were starting to get worried.”

  


“Hey dad.” Stiles sits up and hugs him tight. “I missed you so much. You better have taken care of yourself.”

  


“Scott has been looking after me, so no worries.” His dad replies.

  


“Derek okay?” He asks. “He should have come through with me.”

  


“Yeah he’s fine. You both randomly showed up in the middle of the road. Luckily Ms. Martin saw you before running you over and got an ambulance there right away.

  


“How did you get out?” Scott asks. “Lydia figured everything out within a few days, but there was no way to dissolve the prison from our side without killing you guys too. We were worried we’d never see you again.”

  


“Magic.” Stiles says and wiggles his fingers.

  


“I’m just so glad you’re back.” His dad hugs him again and is reluctant to let go.

  


“Me too dad, me too.”

  


*~*~*~*

  


Day 7 Home

  


“You could rebuild it you know.” Stiles says as he takes Derek’s hand. They’re standing in front of the burnt down Hale home. “After spending nearly a month living here it’s weird not being able to go inside anymore.”

  


“I never had any desire to rebuild the house. It always seemed like it would be too empty and depressing without my family, but now I miss it. You proved to me there can be good memories here again.” Derek squeezes his hand and bumps his shoulder.

  


“So it’s settled then, we’ll rebuild it for us and the pack.” Stiles leans over and kisses him. It’s still a little weird and completely awesome he can do that now.

  


“We’ll keep the downstairs relatively the same, but I want the pack to help design things, it can be our unofficial headquarters.”

  


“When do we start?” Stiles asks, feeling happier and more hopeful for the future than he has in a long, long time.

  


**END**

  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  


 

  



End file.
